The New Guy
by MasterMind 16X
Summary: Kitty and Bobby have a chance to meet Wolverine, the local "new guy." One shot, based on a random thought that just burst into my head.


This is just a little one shot about how some of the other mutants react to Logan's arrival. Set during X1, since, you know, that's when he got there.

**The New Guy**

Logan walked into some room with a TV and sat down. He turned the TV on, not caring what was actually on, and got comfortable. The TV was on some random nature show, but, again, Logan didn't care. He only had the thing on so no one would bother him.

Logan had been sitting down for only a minute when he felt someone sit down on the other end of the couch. He turned his head and saw a young girl sitting on the couch. She was frowning at the TV, probably trying to figure out either what on Earth was going on or why anyone in their right mind would watch that. The girl turned her head, probably to ask about Logan's unusual choice of TV program, and as soon as she saw that it was Logan her eyes widened in fear. She clamped her mouth shut and jerked her head back towards the TV. Logan could see a bead of sweat fall down her cheek. Logan turned back towards the TV and continued absentmindedly watching the show. After a couple of minutes Logan grabbed the remote and said "Here." He tried to hand the remote to the girl, but his gesture made her jump and flinch in fear. Logan raised an eyebrow and set the remote down on the couch, near the girl. "You can change it to whatever you want to watch." Logan slowly moved his hand away from the remote.

After a few minutes the TV changed, so Logan assumed the girl had picked up the remote. Logan sat there for a few minutes, watching some stupid reality show about murder, until he eventually decided to attempt holding a conversation with this girl. The treatment he was getting was a bit annoying. Okay, it was really annoying; the girl acted like he was either a cereal killer or a leper, or a leprous cereal killer. "So, what's your name?" Logan asked. He wasn't really good in any kind of social situations; he liked to be left alone and he liked to leave others alone. If he had to deal with anyone, he prefered to do so with his adamantium claws. However, given his current status as some kind of outcast, Logan decided to make an exception, or at least attempt it.

The girl, however, didn't seem to be responding well to Logan's attempt at conversation. She let out a high pitched squeak that was completely unintelligible without looking at him. Logan could smell the fear radiating off her. Normally, Logan couldn't actually smell fear, but in her case the smell was literally rolling off her. "What?" Logan asked in what he hoped wasn't unkind.

The girl swallowed, took a deep breath, and replied "Kitty. Kitty Pryde." Her voice was still really high pitched and squeaky, but at least it was intelligible.

Logan reached out to shake her hand, causing her to jump and flinch. Logan pulled his hand back and said "Name's Logan."

After a few minutes Kitty, who seemed to be feeling considerably braver after having spoken to Logan, asked "Is what Rogue say about you true? Can you really heal from any injury in just a few seconds?"

Logan, in response, extended his claws. The noise and sudden appearance of metal claws made Kitty jump and scream. Logan held out his arm and cut a long gash in it. He winced as he felt the pain. Kitty screamed again. Logan retracted his claws and watched his skin patch itself together, leaving absolutely no trace of the wound that was there just a few seconds ago. "Yup," Logan said.

Kitty was panting and looking at Logan with a look of absolute horror on her face. Logan sighed and decided he needed a beer. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, where a young boy was sitting at the table. "Hey," Logan nodded to the boy.

"Hi," the boy replied. Logan opened the refrigerator and saw a lack of alcohol.

"Is there any beer?" Logan asked.

"This is a school," the boy replied.

"Right. So, where do you hide it?" Logan asked.

"We don't. There isn't any beer here," the boy replied.

Logan closed the refrigerator and said "What kind of school doesn't have a secret stash of beer laying around?"

"This one," the boy replied. "I heard Kitty screaming in the other room. Is she okay?" the boy asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, yeah, the little squirt's fine," Logan replied.

"Why was she screaming?" the boy asked.

Logan shrugged. "She wanted to know if I healed as quickly as Rogue says I do. I showed her."

"How?" the boy asked.

"Like this," Logan replied. Logan again used his claw to cut himself and watched as the skin knitted itself back together in just seconds.

"Wow," the boy replied.

"So, what can you do?" Logan asked.

"I freeze things, like this." The boy touched a glass of water sitting on the table. The water inside the glass froze.

"Huh," Logan said. "Not bad."

"My name's Bobby. Bobby Drake," the boy said.

"Logan," Logan replied.

"So, are you here to stay? Are you going to be an instructor?" Bobby asked.

Logan froze. An instructor? No, definitely not. Logan shook his head. "No, I'm just staying here for a while."

"Oh," Bobby replied. "That's too bad. Scott's a good enough teacher, but I don't think he has the raw fighting instinct, or all the experience, that you have. I really think you could teach us a lot."

"Trust me," Logan said. "You don't want what I could teach you."

Author's Note:

This is just a one shot, written only so I can get this out of my system. If you liked it and want more like it, leave a review and I might make more one shots. If you didn't, there's no need to bash me, because I wasn't really taking this too seriously. You can still bash it and me if you want, but you'd be wasting energy.

Oh, and if anyone can answer these two questions, I'd really appreciate it. First, why is Kitty in the Character listing twice? She's there as just Kitty, and as Shadowcat/Kitty. Isn't that just a bit excessive?

Second: Why is Kyro a thing? Kitty and Pyro have absolutely no scenes together whatsoever. Why are they a thing?


End file.
